1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrophotographic devices and, more particularly, to adjusting the charge on a photoconductive surface to a predetermined level chosen for optimum copy quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrophotographic devices, such as a xerographic copier, a photoconductive surface is charged in a pattern representing an optical image to be copied. A developing material is applied to the surface, in accordance with the charge, and then transferred to a copy document. A variety of illumination, developer application and charge transfer operations are involved. The final copy quality is determined by the accuracy of adjustment of these operations prior to copy production. Typically, optimum adjustment limits are specified by the manufacturer for a particular copier model at the time of manufacture. However, variations between particular copiers, the effects of aging, special environmental conditions, etc., all affect the actual adjustments required on an individual copier to initially obtain, and continuously maintain, optimum copy quality.
The charge on the photoconductor surface, in response to a reference stimulus, is a key indicator of the degree of proper adjustment of a copier. Once this reference charge is known for an individual copier, that copier can be readily adjusted for optimum performance by monitoring the charge until a predetermined reference value is achieved. Subsequent copies will then have optimum quality for a period of time until readjustment is again required.
Since the amount of developer retained on the photoconductor is determined by the charge thereon, optical reflectance has been used as an indicator of surface charge in the prior art. The surface charge has also been measured directly with electrometers. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,739, an electrometer probe, placed in proximity to the photoconductor surface, controls charge, exposure, transfer and development elements to compensate for variations between the actual charge values and a fixed reference charge value. Electrometers are, however, expensive devices requiring complex associated circuitry and sensitive physical adjustments for proper operation. Electrometer probes become ineffective for accurate measurement when, as inevitably occurs, they become coated with developer material. In addition, the electrometer output must typically be modulated before it can be used for either measurement or control. The potential, typically on the order of several hundred volts, is very hard to measure without drawing a current so large that the potential is significantly lowered. Some, but not all, of these problems are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,380, where an electrometer probe is intermittently connected to a capacitor which stores a voltage level which is read by a meter even though the probe may be disconnected. The electrometer is eliminated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,481, where electrically floating sensing electrodes control the developer. A capacitor is intermittently connected to the electrodes and charged in accordance with their potentials.